Covered In Your Light
by TheRezLifeChoseMe
Summary: It was unexpected, but not unwelcome that Angela would become Hana's closest friend after joining Overwatch. Sure the others were friendly, and she got along with them well enough. But Angela... she was in a league all her own. / A collection of Hana/Angela one shots that are loosely connected.


AN: So this is my first time writing this pairing, and all because I fell hopelessly in love with it like three weeks ago and spent a whole night reading stories like it was my new obsession. I seriously got absolutely no sleep. I know some of you can probably relate, haha, such is the life of a fanfiction writer/reader.

I want to say that I am aware that in the fic Watchpoint Gibraltar is not at all laid out like it is in the game, and is probably like a whole lot freaking bigger. Juuuuust to make things easier on me. I'm not gonna be worried about keeping things consistent in that regard. I'd probably pull my hair out.~

Thanks to Maxaro for editing. 

* * *

Hana shifted, making herself more comfortable as the old couch she was laying on creaked slightly underneath her weight. She held up her hand, gazing at her nails and thinking about painting them a lighter shade of pink. The current shade didn't really match her skin tone, now that she got a good look at it. She sighed, throwing her hand down beside her, letting it hang off the couch as she moved her head into a slightly less harmful position.

" _Shibal…_ what does a girl have to do to have some fun around here?" she said, biting her lip as she stretched. Seven months had passed since she joined Overwatch. At first, she had only thought of the excitement that being a part of such a team could bring, she had never imagined how boring it could get when she didn't have any missions to go on. It was an unfortunate side effect of living at the watchpoint in Gibraltar.

She was too underdressed to go out, only wearing an oversized white shirt and sleeping shorts; and she felt much too lazy to even think about doing her hair and makeup. She wasn't even in the mood to play a game or watch a movie, and so all of her time was spent lying still in the silence, wondering what everyone else was up to.

No doubt Winston was in the lab, working on whatever new tech he thought up (if his overly enthusiastic texts from the night before did indeed mean such), and Lena was most likely with him, handing him peanut butter and bananas whenever he asked and talking his ear off about this and that with that winning smile on her face.

She felt assured that Jesse was right where he always was when morning turned to evening; at the shooting range, improving his already decidedly legendary aim. She laughed as she thought about how proud he was to show off to her when she first met him. He was seriously the very picture of old spaghetti westerns come true.

She knew Jack was off on a mission, and Genji was probably out with Fareeha, doing whatever it is they always seemed to do when they hung out.

She sighed, not really wanting to continue on with the list. She knew she should just get off her ass and do something, but nothing seemed fun or felt like enough of a motivation to get her moving.

" _Ach du meine Güte!_ Please, watch your language, _liebling."_

Hana jumped up, startled by the sudden interjection. She turned her head to the entrance of the room to see a familiar beauty walking in, carrying a bag of what was presumably takeout.

"Geez, Angie," Hana said, rubbing the back of her neck, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought I was alone here." Angela simply walked up to the table in front of the couch Hana was lying on, placing the bag on the smooth wood surface.

"Well," the doctor started, pulling out boxes from the bag, "You were. So I decided to take a break from my research so you wouldn't be, and I picked up a little something before I came." As she pulled up a chair to the table, she turned back to Hana with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh, and as a medical professional, I wouldn't suggest having a heart attack, those are bad for you."

Hana just shook her head in response, rolling her eyes. She looked down at the food, and before Angela could even open up the first container she knew it was _Korean_ takeout. While not as well made or delicious as the food she grew up with, Hana had fallen in love with the place it was from and during her first few months had taken every opportunity to eat there. Just the simple fact that Angela had thought about her was enough to make her happy, but that she had thought to bring her favorite food?

"Angie, I could kiss you right now," Hana said softly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, that's the first time I've heard _that_ in a long while," she replied, smiling as she watched Hana scoff and then proceed to dig into the food she brought. She picked up her own portion and started eating as well, though more slowly.

Several minutes passed in silence. It wasn't as thick or unbearable to Hana now. Now she had someone who could make any silence comfortable and welcome. When she wasn't messing with her, anyway. She wasn't entirely sure how, but Angela always exuded a calm aura. Just being around her made Hana feel like everything would be okay.

"You are certainly eating your fill, aren't you?" Angela asked with a light giggle. It sounded almost angelic, light, as beautiful as you'd think it would. Hana looked up from her food, embarrassment showing in her expression clearly.

"It's just so good! And, well, you know. It takes me back. Don't you have any food that takes you back to your childhood?"

Angela looked up to the ceiling, leaning back in her seat and taking a deep breath. "I do suppose there are a few dishes that, regardless of quality, throw me back to when I was young. Sometimes when I taste certain flavors I'm thrown back to my time studying."

Hana smirked, knowing that if she asked the right questions she'd get an earful. Sometimes she wanted that, but she knew that Angela was way too busy to really go down that road, so she backed off.

"You mean instant noodles and protein shakes?" Hana teased, only to be kicked lightly on the leg from under the table. She laughed, noticing the small wink from Angela. "This food always brings back specific memories for me. I'd be playing video games in the living room, wrapped in blankets, wearing nothing but my underwear and one of my mom's oversized shirts. And then I'd smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen." She looked forlorn for a few seconds, afterward stuffing another near-on fistful of food into her mouth.

Angela giggled again, but her laughs fell silent in only seconds. "You really miss Busan, don't you?" Hana sighed as soon as the words left her mouth.

"With all my heart. But I know I made the right decision. Joining Overwatch, I wasn't quite sure if it was the right one at the time. But the silver lining is that the Omnic's attack patterns have gotten predictable. They'd call me in if they ever needed me. And you'd all have me there, A.S.A.P."

"Indeed we would. You can count on it."

Silence was all that was left as their conversation reached an end. But the silence was nice. There was an air of contentment in the room as they finished off their food.

Angela stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn as she looked at the watch on her left wrist. "Oh, I've been here longer than I thought I'd be. I'm so sorry, _liebling,_ but I must be on my way." Hana almost let out a whine at the very thought of being left on her own again, but the urgency in Angela's voice stopped her. She was doing important work, after all.

"Okay, fine… But, promise me we'll hang out soon?" Hana's expression was basically pleading with Angela, and it wasn't exactly like she even thought she could fight against the younger girl with a look like that directed right at her. She simply nodded, cleared her throat, and turned to leave, effectively hiding her face.

"How about later tonight? I'm free for another movie night," Angela said, turning back with a composed grin.

"Aw, yeah!" Hana cheered, jumping up and walking with Angela to the door. "I have just the movie, too! It's one of my favorites from when I was a kid, and I think you'll be totally into it! It's called-" she was cut off suddenly by an alarm coming from Angela's wrist watch. Hana visibly deflated at the reminder that Angela's break was officially over, but brightened up as she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm sure I'll love it, it'll just have to be a surprise! I'll see you later, perhaps in the meantime, you can go spend time with Lena and Winston in the lab so you won't be so alone?" Hana took a second to cheer internally because she totally called it, and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks, Angie. For, uh, you know. Lunch. And stuff."

"Anytime."

* * *

Crumbs of all kinds littered the bed sheets, and whole pieces of uneaten popcorn were haphazardly tossed about as Angela strained to breathe deeply. When she had been told the movie was from Hana's childhood, she was not aware that it would be a scary movie. Indeed, the thought of baby Hana seeing a majority of the movie's content was concerning. But in the end it seemed as if she was the only one affected.

She felt silly, after all she had witnessed far worse things first hand in her field of work than a fictional killer doing what he does best with his unwitting teenage victims. There was absolutely no need for her to be so easily scared. How could she call herself a hero if simple cinema gave her a run for her money?

Hana was fine, she even laughed at the more cheesy deaths and called the main cast "noobs" at several points as she watched. It was almost enough to distract Angela from the movie. It was heartwarming how much she seemed to talk while watching films. Her comments often ranged from sassy to sarcastic and everything in between. They were mostly a part of their movie nights that Angela had come to adore.

A lot of the time she remembered nothing about the movie by the end of it, as Hana's words usually left her in tears. Angela felt she was too funny for her own good. But then, their friendship was partially founded off of humor and teasing, so it was perhaps normal that she'd think such.

As the movie came to a close, she felt Hana's judging eyes upon her, and with a heavy heart, she turned to accept her fate. As her eyes met Hana, the expression on her face immediately made her feel disgusted with herself for ever letting this happen. Hana's smile was wide, her grin almost shit-eating in nature. "You were scared~," she sang slowly, teasingly. Angela held in the almost instinctual need to shout out 'was not!' or some other variant of the words.

"Yes, I admit it. I was terrified. Are you going to judge me or be a good person?" Hana almost sounded creepy with the way she laughed in response. "Well, I suppose I always knew you'd turn on me someday."

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle the tamest horror movie in my collection!" Hana pulled Angela closer to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "But still, thank you for watching it with me. My dad used to watch it with me all the time back home. Believe it or not, I had no tolerance for this sort of stuff back then. He'd always place me in his lap and cover me up in a special blanket he said warded off evil. Of course, I believed it. I slept with that blanket until I was eleven, actually."

"I can imagine the sort of effects this movie could have on little kids, so that does not surprise me." Angela poked Hana in the side, making her squirm slightly. "Next time we are going to watch something nice, or something funny. And I'm picking." Her tone was almost final, but Hana knew that if she really wanted to watch a certain movie then Angela would let her get the final say.

"Yes, mom," she agreed anyway, rolling away from Angela with an exasperated sigh. She was half expecting to be pulled back and tickled to death, but it never happened. It was something her mother used to do when she would sleep in the same bed as her for whatever reason, and it was almost always when she was being a sarcastic little rat. Though she had called Angela her mother as a joke, as per usual, it was ultimately what reminded her of it.

She stared off into nothingness as she thought of home. Of Busan. Of the sea, and the populated beaches; the temples, the mountains… she saw her family home in her mind, pictured a quiet evening with her family. The familiar sights and smells she always found so comforting.

She didn't feel herself being shaken, she couldn't feel anything. The whole world was out of focus and all she could think about was that one time she had gotten to see Seoul. She didn't think anywhere could ever top Busan. She had been so wrong. That trip had been a learning experience for her. After that, she had always dreamt of seeing more. Of seeing the world. She supposed that she actually got what she wanted. Gibraltar was beautiful and because of Overwatch, she had seen most of the US and the UK. There were so many places she wanted to see though. Numbani, in Africa, for instance. She has always heard of how great a place it is. How beautiful it was.

Even still she doubted. Doubted it could ever top Seoul or Busan. They were in her heart forever, and nothing would ever take them out.

She was shaken even harder, and as she was finally taken out of her thoughts, she buried herself in Angela's arms, the doctor letting out a surprised cry as Hana shoved her face into her chest, trying not to cry.

"I-I think I miss Busan more than I realized," she said pitifully, her voice wavering and muffled. Angela's hand instinctively moved to the back of her head, massaging and caressing. As they ran through Hana's soft, smooth tresses, she found herself cooing, trying to speak softly and reassuringly. She may have been thrust into the role without warning, but her experience in calming down those who needed her the most came in handy.

"I know," Angela said in a whisper. "I know how you feel, _liebste._ Sometimes, when I get to thinking too much, I really miss Zürich. I miss everything about it. So much." Hana whimpered. It was a sound that nearly broke Angela's heart. She didn't like for friends to hurt. Especially not such a close one. What made it worse was that it was a type of pain she couldn't heal.

"What do you do to feel better?" Hana asked with a sniffle. Angela couldn't help it, really. It was reflexive when her grip tightened. It seemed to work wonders though. Hana just sunk into her embrace further. "How do you make the hurting go away?"

Angela wanted to give an easy answer. She wanted so badly to just prescribe her something and tell her 'take two after breakfast and two before bed and you'll feel better in no time,' but there was no magic prescription to help with homesickness. So she just sighed and shifted in the bed, feeling the crumbs and bits of popcorn left over from their movie press uncomfortably into her skin.

"You don't…" she said sadly. "But I'll tell you what helps a little bit. Friends. And not being alone. So come on." She moved to get out of the bed, pulling Hana with her. She was thankful that she was so light.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked, not even feeling in the mood to complain about being moved.

"We're going to sleep in my bed, considering we've made such a mess out of yours."

Hana followed along wordlessly, wrapping her arms around herself when she felt the cold of the hallway against her skin. As they finally reached Angela's room she let her arms fall. The room was the same size as hers. Small, but large enough to have everything she needed for comfort. A closet, a TV, a futon, and a bed large enough for two. The bed being the reason the room was so small.

Angela climbed onto her bed with Hana in tow, and it didn't take long at all for them to get back in the very same position as before. Hana felt comfortable being so close to the older woman, her warmth was the perfect distraction.

"How come your bed is more comfortable than mine?" Hana mumbled out, her emotions clearly making her tired. Angela just continued running her hands through her hair until she finally fell asleep.

"And here I was under the impression that yours was more comfortable than mine," Angela responded after she was certain Hana was asleep. " _Guten Nacht, Liebe."_


End file.
